


i need less jesus...

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: VeggieTales
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Read This, Knives, M/M, Multi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence, Violent Sex, hi! not all ppl w/ penises are boys! bye!, i need less jesus, if u know me irl/we're friends? u can read this but i Dont reccoment, im so sorry, im so sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: this is veggietales smut. don't like don't read. i'm so sorry. i wouldn't be posting this but it's Far Too Late to make rational decisions so here we are, friends, here we are.





	i need less jesus...

Larry held up his ten-inch-long Larry JR.

 

Bob winked and said, “wow, you're long.”

 

“That’s what he said,” said Larry as he began to stroke his overglorified meat stick. Bob was super horny and pulled out his baby squirter and started pulling it.

 

“I’m ready Bob,” Larry said and his asshole was all lubed up now.

 

“Cool, but why do you have an asshole? We’re vegetables”

 

“I don't know just stick your little friend in there.”

 

So Bob did but he wiped off all the lube first so it was super painful.

 

“Aaah Jesus,” said Larry.

 

“Well that’s who this show is supposed to be about,” said Bob while he fucked him

 

“Aaah Bob I'm gonna come.”

 

Bob grabbed his cum canon and ripped it off and stuck it in his mouth while Larry came.

 

Then Larry said ”woah did you just rip my prick off? That’s hot” and Bob was like “yeah”

 

Larry wrapped his vegetable hands around Bob’s mini tomato and grabbed a knife and he started severing off Bob’s weenie. Bob came unexpectedly and Larry stuck the knife in his asshole. “Babe   I told you to come in me”

 

“No you didn't.”

 

“I really hope you're into choking because-” Larry grabbed Bob’s neck and started throttling him. Bob was so turned on that he came again all over his half-severed dingle-dongle. Larry’s fully severed man-(/woman/vegetable)-hood explored with cum a second later. 

 

“God you’re good babe,” said Larry.

 

“Yeah, it's because I've got Jesus Christ in me.”

 

“Actually I'm not in you yet,” said Jesus, because he’s always watching.

 

“Oh,” said Bob. Jesus stepped on him and started fisting him so that his hands were covered in shit and blood.

 

“Aaah yes” said Bob.

 

Jesus stuck his flesh stick in there using the blood and shit as lube. Bob came and Larry moaned because Bob’s cock was still in his mouth while he was jerking off with a carrot peeler.

 

Then suddenly Larry ran over and pulled off jesus’s penis with his hands and started shredding it with the carrot peeler and Jesus was like “yes” and then he came too.

 

The three of them put their dicks in a bucket and went on with the day, bathing in post-sex glory and stroking their sore arses.


End file.
